Pharaoh's past
by Teen Cullen
Summary: The Gang lands up in the past with yami  atem  in his own body! Just as the enter the pharaoh faints and a woman and two men threath them for harming the pharaoh! What will the Gang find in Anceint Egypt!  sorry about sp  ON Vacation!


Okay first...I'm just bored and i down loaded one of my old stories from (another ff site). I though some people might like it (hopefully you). So Secound It's written in You form because that's how you do it on quizzilla so if you don't like it please don't ask me to "take it down" or "rewrite it" because it came in this form and i want it to stay that way intill i feel it must be in any other. Third for those who do like it or at least wanna read more I WILL NOT UPDATE ANYTIME SOON! don't count on for mouths or even a year. I MAY update in framents...like Five phargahs and such the make a chapter but thats it for now.

NEED TO KNOW- It's in Secound person it starts out with Nile (atems wife) I'm not a yaoi writer sorry...

He was finished scraping his name out of the table of lost memories when he collapsed and four people, in funny clothing appeared. You drag the pharaoh next to you and grab your dagger and yell at them "What did you do to him?"You say in panic. When they didn't answer Seto and Mahada raised their weapons' ready to strike at your command.

But before you could signal them to strike Atem awoke and saw what was happing and cried out "don't hurt them …. Their friends…." Then he collapsed again. The shortest came up to him and softly called to him "pharaoh …. Are you okay?" you looked at him. "Who are you, where did you come from and what happened?" you said. Seto mumbled "here comes the never ending questions" "I heard that! And don't tell me you don't want answers too!"You yell at him.

"My name is yugi, this is tea," he pointed to a girl in bright colors and a very short skirt, "here is Joey" this time he pointed to a boy with blond hair and wearing a lot of blue "and finally Tristan." He finished pointing to the last boy with brown hair also in blue. "Nice to meet you all, but you need to answer my other questions too." You said plainly. "Well… this may be hard to believe, but were from the future, and we came here to find yami's memories." He said fast.

You hear Mahada and Seto laugh when he said yami. You looked at them and said "who told the other!" hotly. They pointed at the other. "What's so funny?" asked Joey. "First his name is pharaoh or Atem to you! Secondly Yami is my pet name for him. Thirdly these two were eavesdropping when I and Atem were flirting. So now I have to find away to get back at them." You stared angrily at Mahada and Seto with your last remark. They looked scared. "Okay… let's never repeat that word again." Tea said. Her face was written in fear. "Don't worry I won't hurt you if you mess up. Only these two get hurt." You say to calm her. (You don't want her to think your mean.)

"Pleases come and be our guest at the palace we have lots of room." They accepted. Mahada carried Atem outside to camp. The men were finishing packing for the journey when the saw their pharaoh in his arms.

The general came up to you. "Is he okay?" he asked worried. "He just needs time to rest, john. Thank you for your concerned." You replied to the man who never has let you down in a battle. Many soldiers came to see their pharaoh, they were sad. They considered it their fault for his condition. "Attention!" you called to all of the people in camp. "Hear me! …It was not the fault of any man in this camp for my pharaoh's state. If you need to blame someone blame me! I did not take any of you with me to the tome. It is my blame. I can't take care of your pharaoh and my husband. I will take the blame!" they looked at you with wonder. The queen of Egypt taking the blame for what had happed! You started to walk away when a young soldier spoke. "It is not your blame to take." You turned around.

"Why is it not? I'm not his wife? Every woman is to take care of her husband. Is she not?" you question him. "A woman is to follow her husband. He did not want or think he needed to bring us. It is not your blame pharaoh." He said sincerely. "He is right my queen." said John. Seto came up to the crowed. "Is your queen entitled to the blame she has taken?" the soldiers together said " no" " should we let it be told, should we let it be written, that she is the blame for what has happened to our pharaoh today?" "No!" they shouted. "It has been desisted! Let it be written that this accident was not of are queen, let it be told that she was brave this day!" he then turned around and faced you waiting your reaction. You stood there, looking at the men. They thought you should never take the blame. You stood as their queen, with tear on your face, and said "I don't what to say…"

You had Mahada put Atem on you behind the horse. He tried a rope around the both of you so he wouldn't slip off. Then every body heard off on the two days ride back to the palace .as you were riding you saw yugi was having problems riding. So you had your horse trot up to his and took the rains." Thanks." He said. "Your welcome, I had problems riding at first too." You then ask him about what he and the pharaoh have been doing secne they meet. He filled you in on dullest kingdom, battle city, Noah, Darts, and finally how they came here. You asked many questions, like the way you did with Atem, and like Atem he never go bothered with this. He asked a fair share of questions too.

They party arrived at a town called Cavell. The village healer came to look at Atem. He was very nice man, and very good at his work. He gave you some herbs to brew for him, and said that he would heal with rest and time. You looked at Atem and started to cry. You had been holding it in for the day and need to let it out. Mahada came in with yugi and saw you crying. Mahada came up to you and put you in his arms. Yugi didn't know what to do, so he started to brew the herbs. After you dribbled some of the tonic from the herbs Mahada and yugi fell asleep. You stayed awake to wach atem even thought you would be tried when morning came.


End file.
